Generally speaking, a network is made up of a series of elements or nodes and can be in a variety of configurations, such as private networks or virtual private networks. For the purposes of this disclosure, a node is a point on the network that usually includes a switching circuit, router, controller, hub, or computer that transmits, receives, and/or directs data traffic.
Private networks are often used by one or more companies to securely share information with employees, suppliers, vendors, customers, or other businesses. In contrast to a local area network, a virtual private network (VPN) is one type of private network commonly used to extend geographic connectivity, reduce operational costs, and allow employees to access information remotely, among other uses. A VPN may be generally thought of as a series of nodes that are securely connected in a configuration that allows the nodes to privately communicate with each other. Some VPNs utilize dedicated private lines, and can be thought of as an extension of local area networks. Other VPNs use tunneling technology to transmit data securely through a public network (e.g., the Internet).
A wide area network (WAN) is yet another configuration for networks. Private Internet Protocol (PIP) is one way nodes communicate over a WAN. WANs connect different local area networks together so that computers in one location (via a first node) can communicate with computers in another location (via a second node). Private IP networks usually implement the Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) standard, which involves assigning short, fixed-length labels to each IP packet. Other standards may also be used, so long as the resulting network is private and secure.
VPNs are particularly valuable in the implementation of intranets or extranets. In general, an intranet can be thought of as a type of private network for sharing information. For example, the intranet may include a website only available within the private network. A company may need to set up an intranet in such a way that it is accessible from several locations rather than just one local office or computer. The private network, such as a VPN, may allow employees in one office to securely access an intranet server in another office. An extranet, on the other hand, is a part of the intranet that is extended to users outside of the organization. For example, customers of the business may have access to a portal allowing access to the business extranet for securely placing orders. Similarly, employees may remotely connect to some private networks by securely tunneling through the Internet (a type of public network) to access the private network.
Multiple geographic sites in a private network (e.g., WAN) are usually connected by nodes controlled by a service provider. The speed with which different sites can communicate with one another generally depends on the bandwidth available on the network. Considerations that affect overall bandwidth may include port speed and/or committed access rate. Port speed is usually the top speed at which data can be transferred through a node at any given time. For example, a 28.8 modem can move 28.8 kilobits over one second. Committed access rate (CAR) is a feature used to rate limit traffic across a node, sometimes based on the class of service that the traffic belongs to. This is useful because some time-critical services, such as Voice Over IP (VoIP), may require more bandwidth than other services. Less bandwidth may suffice for less time-critical services, such as general web browsing. Through classification, low priority traffic can be assigned to a lower committed access rate, theoretically preventing low priority traffic from stealing too much available bandwidth. In addition, the committed access rate may vary across different nodes to accommodate differing levels of traffic on those nodes. Bandwidth allocation may even be based on groups of users in some network configurations.
Similar to committed access rate, Ethernet flow is an important bandwidth consideration for limiting bandwidth over a private line. A private line may be a dedicated path through a network from a starting node, sometimes including a first switch installed onsite for a customer, to an ending node. The dedicated path is usually formed by a series of switches. Private lines generally, but not always, extend from one customer site to another. Some network types, such as an Ethernet, rely heavily on private lines. Unlike PIP, which is a layer 3 technology, Ethernet is a layer 2 technology and does not require routing.
The available bandwidth across a private network generally depends on the hardware used and the terms of agreement with the service provider that controls the nodal connections. If too little bandwidth is purchased, the private network may not handle the traffic required by the business and operational efficiency will suffer. On the other hand, purchasing too much bandwidth can be a costly and unnecessary expense.
Unfortunately, the amount of bandwidth needed on a private network constantly changes. As a company grows or as the use of the private network evolves, bandwidth may need to be distributed differently. Resolving these issues with the service provider can be arduous because no streamlined system or method for making bandwidth changes currently exists. Modifying the port speed and/or committed access rate for a node on the network currently takes around ten (10) business days, assuming everything is handled correctly. As a result, customers often needlessly pay for too much bandwidth or fail to address bandwidth shortcomings until network deficiencies begin to eat away at company profits and/or workflow effectiveness.